


Love You Long Time

by protect_rosie



Series: gifts/exchanges/challenges [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: Jay knows he’s ready to get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend gina!
> 
> bc she came up w this ship one night and pulled me in w her; which i now thank her for. and this is also bc she wanted a legit jars (thats the ship name ok, it's great) fic and i wanted to write it for her. 
> 
> title from _love you long time_ by pentatonix
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy!

Jay knows he’s ready to get married. 

He doesn’t know if Lars is ready to get married, though. He’s tried bringing up the topic before, but each time he gets close to asking what Lars thinks about getting married, he shuts down and immediately switches the topic. It shouldn’t bother Jay as much as it does, but there’s something about Lars’ avoidance of the topic that pulls unpleasantly at his stomach. 

So, he focuses on the road and keeps driving. 

The rain starts coming down harder, and he thanks the heavens for the judge not being able to make it to court - he’s not really in the mood to deal with his obnoxious client, not really in the mood to be in the courthouse all day. He’s in the mood to come home to a Lars wrapped in blankets, on the couch watching his favorite romantic comedies; the same ones each time. He wants to offer to make them both some tea; wants to see Lars smile as he takes a drink of his sweet lemongrass tea. 

Jay wants to tell Lars to lay his head on his lap so he’s more comfortable. 

The lights are all off when Jay finally gets home, and just as he’d suspected, Lars is wrapped in his favorite red blanket, the same one Jay bought him almost five years ago, his most prized possession.  _ The Proposal  _ is playing on the tv, the scene where Sandra Bullock’s character, Margaret, is dancing in the woods with her fiancee’s grandmother. Lars’ laugh when she gets caught makes Jay’s heart grow two sizes too big for his chest. 

“I guess we’re watching this movie again, eh?” Jay asks, taking off his coat. “I don’t mind, but I’ve only watched this movie since the mid-way point like ten times.”

“I’m glad you’re home,” Lars says, and Jay can hear the smile in his voice. “I can start it again if you want, as long as you’re not rolling your eyes about how unrealistic it is.”

“Fine, I won’t say anything this time, but just because you asked for it; because this movie is still unrealistic. Do you want me to make us some tea while you rewind the movie?”

Lars laughs, loud, and unwraps himself of the blankets. He walks over to Jay and wraps his arms around him.

“I know you’re not  _ that  _ old, but I would really like some tea, please.”

Jay rolls his eyes and kisses Lars’ forehead. 

He feels Lars follow him into the kitchen, but doesn’t turn around, just lets Lars watch him. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Lars says, just after Jay’s put the kettle on the stove - it’s a near thing that Jay rolls his eyes, the look on Lars’ face makes him think twice about doing it, though. “And I want that, you know?”

“Want what?” Jay asks, because really, what in the world is Lars talking about this time. “You gotta give me more than that.”

“Marriage. In Alaska. To you.”

Jay kind of wants to put his hand on the hot kettle to see if he’s dreaming.

“Don’t do it.”

“Did you just propose to me?” Jay asks, a little incredulous. 

“Kinda, yeah.”

  
Jay walks over to Lars, and wraps him in a tight hug. He hopes that the kiss he gives him speaks for itself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ bckstrms on twitter/tumblr


End file.
